Over the hills and far away....
by d-d-duley
Summary: When King George\'s army invade France, fighting against the french, 95th rifleman Duo Maxwell goes missing, and is found by one of the leaders of the French army. However, his captor seems nice...a little too nice.... (Chapter 1 tester/teaser)
1. Tester/prologue

Authors note: yep, it's me (again) well; here I am with another loopy idea that'll probably end up with me writing a 1+2

Authors note: yep, it's me (again) well; here I am with another loopy idea that'll probably end up with me writing a 1+2. Well, this is a sort of teaser, so it's not very long. ^_^

Sweat dripped down the forehead of the violet-eyed rifleman as he stood facing the enemy. The French were at it again, trying to take English land…well this time, he was having none of it, the French army and Naploeon could go to hell for all he cared.

Carefully he loaded his rifle and aimed at the charging infantry.

************

The dark-haired officer sat in his tent, looking at the maps that were passed to him by his officer Lieutenant Mueller. "So the English have gained back Rochester have they?" He smiled, teeth glinting as he spoke French. "Well, we'll soon show the dogs who's going to win the war."

************

Duo's eyes began to cloud over, there had been the battle, he remembered getting hit…and that was about all. Now he was lying in the middle of a field, surrounded by his dead comrades. So why wasn't _he_ dead?

Suddenly a face loomed large over him, blocking out the sun. "Mon capitan, I have found a survivor" the emerald-eyed soldier cried…

A/N: Well…continue?


	2. Mueller=trouble

Authors note: Well, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed

Authors note: Well, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. HOWEVER we have a teensy weensy problem. Now, I have a request for yaoi, which I have absolutely NO problem writing, but another person asked for me to write non-yaoi. Seen the problem yet? Well, what I'm going to need now is REVIEWS saying, "Yes make it yaoi" or "Aaaargh no do not make it yaoi on any account!" So there you have it, either way I don't mind people, so get reviewing. More description will be added now my friends so do not worry! Asuka Kureru, if you're reading this (which I hope you are ^_^) I'd really appreciate the help with French phrases because despite studying it for six years I still make mistakes. ^_^; you can get in touch with me at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1] well, on with the fic now.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Sharpe (on which this is partially based) or over the hills and far away, an old English song.

Dedications: this fic is dedicated to the memory of all those who lost their lives in the terrible tragedy that happened last Tuesday, I salute all the brave people who gave their lives to save someone else it was the greatest sacrifice you could have made, and I'm am proud of you even though I never knew you.

**_Here's forty shillings and a drum,_**

**_For those who'll volunteer to come,_**

**_To list and fight and fall today,_**

**_Over the hills and far away…_**

**_ _**

**_O'er the hills and o'er the main,_**

**_Through Flanders Portugal and Spain,_**

**_King George commands and we obey,_**

**_Over the hills and far away_**_…_

_ _

Noise. That was the first thing he was aware of, shouts echoed from outside, making his head pound even harder than it already was. 

Groaning Duo opened his eyes to see white canvas and a small washstand, there was a towel and a set of clothes across the back of a chair, but that was all. Blinking slightly he peered through the half-light that comes in a tent.

Blearily he looked around, taking note of everything. _Ok where the hell am I?_ He remembered someone shouting about finding him…and being carried…and then…nothing.

Suddenly a loud noise from outside drew his attention back to the present again. A loud French officer had entered the room, letting the flap fall behind him again he eyed Duo with distaste. "English scum!" he spat, "I don't know why Captain Yuy saved you anyway, if I had had my way you'd be dead by now." He grinned, showing rotten teeth, "Or maybe not, you are a pretty little thing, let's hope Yuy doesn't keep you to himself." He leant forward and trailed a hand down Duo's cheek.

Instantly the boy leant backwards away from the foul breath and dirty hand. "Don't touch me!" He cried, panic showing in his voice.

"What's the matter English whore," Sneered the man, "Don't you want a real French man?" The hand trailed down his other cheek.

This time Duo didn't back away, there was nowhere to back away _too_, instead he bit down on he offending hand. Hard.

"AAARGH!" The man yelled, so loud that the whole camp probably heard. He raised a bunched fist and hit Duo across the side of his head, "I'll teach you to do that…"

"Lieutenant Mueller." The precise, cold voice rang out through the tent. "I ask you to step away from the English prisoner and treat him with more respect." Through dazed eyes Duo saw that the speaker was a man of rather tall bearings, with dark brown hair that appeared slightly rumpled and ice-blue eyes. 

"But sir…" the Lieutenant Mueller protested.

"Silence!" The man didn't even raise his voice, but the anger was clear in his tones, "now get out."

Mueller left, shooting a last dark glance at the still cowering Duo. With the same frowning expression the dark-haired man turned back to questioning violet eyes.

"What?" He spoke English nearly perfectly.

"Why did you do that?"

The Captain smirked, "Because Mueller is an arrogant jerk who needs to be taken down a peg or two as you English say."

"Uh huh." Duo wasn't agreeing, merely making some sort of noise to keep the officer from doing anything else. [1]

Suddenly the Captain leant, forward, Duo immediately scrambled backwards, blood trickling from one corner of his mouth where he had been hit so hard by the brute earlier. "Don't touch me!"

The other man rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to touch you in that sense, I wanted to help you sit up properly."

"Oh. Ok." Slender hands helped him to sit up, and a handkerchief wiped the thin trail of blood away. 

"There, that wasn't so painful was it?"

Violet stared into Cobalt for a second, before Duo broke the gaze, cheeks flushing slightly. "No."

To Be Continued…

[1] No, no hentai thoughts please, this didn't come out quite right ok?

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	3. Letting go of a dear friend.

Authors note: Ok, it is I (again . . 16 118 2001-10-22T15:15:00Z 2001-10-24T19:49:00Z 5 1815 10350 . 86 20 12710 9.2720 

Authors note: Ok, it is I (again.) I would just like to thank everybody who reviewed, in particular FreeThinker; your review was helpful and encouraging. I would also like to thank Blue Candy, who has reviewed TWICE now, thanks, and since you begged so nicely, I'll do the 1+2 for you. ^_^

Warnings: 1+2/1x2 etc, etc, got a problem with that DO NOT READ!!! *Clears throat* I might stick in some 3+4 if I'm asked nicely enough. * Evil grin*

Disclaimers: Did I do one of these before? Oh yeah, well I'll do another one, just to be doubly sure. I do not own Gundam wing any related articles or umm…what have I left out, OH YEAH!! I do not own Major Richard Sharpe, the books or the BBC drama series. (Was it BBC?) If I did own it all, they'd still be making them. (With Sean Bean as the lead man…)

**_When duty calls me I must go,_**

**_To stand and face another foe,_**

**_But part of me will always stray,_**

**_Over the hills and far away…_**

****

**_O'er the hills and o'er the main,_**

**_Through Flanders, Portugal and Spain,_**

**_King George commands and we obey,_**

**_Over the hills and far away…_**

****

An English camp just outside St Germain on the Spanish border: Nightfall. 

"I don't believe it!" The blond-haired boy choked out, tears running down his face. "Duo's dead! They can't even find his body, the damn French! Killing anyone who tries to stop them!"

Wufei was, to say the least, shocked that Quatre was using such language. Obviously he was very upset that his friend had been killed in action, and it was an injustice that the French did not even have the mercy to leave the body so it could be buried by friends, but still…Quatre and swearing did not mix.

Both men had seen a lot of action, friends and comrades dying all around them, but still Quatre had managed to retain a child-like innocence that emanated from him and Wufei felt honour bound to protect that and comfort the other boy. 

"Winner, you must be strong," He placed a hand on the blonds shoulder, "What would Duo say if he saw you like this? He would be ashamed that you were so weak."

Quatre sniffed angrily and wiped his eyes with a sleeve. "You're right Wufei, it is weak to cry like this, Duo would be shocked, he'd call me a baka…" His voice trailed off and he smiled sadly, blue eyes shining with pent up tears. "It's funny isn't it? But I always thought out of all three of us, Duo would be the last to go, he is after all the strongest, and then there was his nickname…" Again Quatre trailed off.

"Shinigami." Wufei finished for him. "I know, I think deep down we all thought he was invincible. But that's war for you; it changes your view of life. Three weeks ago I thought we were _all_ invincible, but it's just not true." 

Quatre nodded, "You're right, but now that I have mourned for a good friend, it is time to carry on, to become strong again. Thankyou Wufei, I know I can be over-sensitive sometimes."

The black-haired boy nodded, "It is of no matter Winner. We should all be allowed to express our feelings, no matter what they are. I just hope that wherever Maxwell is he can hear us and knows how much we miss him."

The two boys were silent for another five minutes, quietly watching the stars and thinking about their friend.

"Wherever he is…" Quatre repeated softly.

*************

Duo winced as stepped out into the blinding sunlight, after two weeks of living in the perpetual gloom of the tent, waiting for his wounds to heal; full sunlight was slightly painful to his eyes.

"Are you alright?" A quiet voice issued from behind him, "I know it must be painful to the eyes…"

Duo smiled slightly, already feeling better for being out in the open air. "I'm fine Captain Yuy, just a little bedazzled." Turning around he regarded the other man, "Since when did you start worrying about me anyway?" He grinned, violet eyes sparkling in the morning light, "Such concern over _moi_? As you French say. I am honoured." He teased, still grinning.

Blue eyes seemed to spark with hidden mirth for a second before the emotion was squashed. "Hn."

"Hn? Is that a French noise?" Duo asked, mocking the slightly taller other. "Wow, I really need to brush up…" 

He trailed off as Mueller walked past, glaring silently at him. _Uh oh, I think that guy has a grudge against me…wonder why?_ Duo smirked slightly, _just because I'm what…? The English scum? Oh wait…it's that yelling he got given on my account isn't it? Gotta be. Hmph, Serves him right._

His errant thoughts were soon interrupted however as Heero spoke to him again, "I must go and report to the generals' tent, do not worry, if anybody approaches you, they are probably friendly, but still be careful, not everyone is welcoming to the English in this camp."

"Like you, you mean."

"I am not that welcoming to you English. But for some reason, it appears you are an exception." Heero turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Duo's arm shot out, gripping Heero's sleeve, "Why are _you_ being so nice to me? Why didn't you kill me on sight?"

The hard blue eyes softened again for a second, "I will tell you when I think you are ready to know the truth. Now, I must go and report to my lord Napoleon." And with that the Captain stomped away.

Duo stood there, mouth slightly open, completely spaced out. _When I'm ready…what does he mean by 'when I'm ready?' Aaargh, damn French, always talk in riddles…wait a minute…NAPOLEON!!! Jesus Christ!! _Duo's hand flew up to his throat, clutching the silver cross that hung there, out of pure habit, a comforting, familiar thing in an alien world. _What if I could assassinate Napoleon? This war would be over…_Quickly Duo walked back into his tent, eyes narrowed as he considered this newfound possibility, mind going a mile a minute.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of twin emeralds watched him go…

************

"Ah Yuy, sit down please." The imposing man indicated a seat opposite him. Candlelight flickered over chiselled features, illuminating a high brow, prominent nose and thin lips. [1]

This was Napoleon Bonaparte. 

"You know why I called you here?"

Heero nodded, "I am aware sir, that you are in need of a spy to go back into the enemy lines and convince the English that he is faithful to them, while secretly sending back reports to help us win this war."

"That is correct. Now captain, I will get straight to the point, have you any idea of whom to send?"

Heero's eyes flickered in the candlelight, the flame reflecting off the deep blue colour in their depths. "Indeed I have my lord, we captured an English prisoner not two weeks ago, he is alive and healthy, and he is also decidedly intelligent, I am confident that if we turn him over to the side that is right, he would make an excellent spy."

"His name?" The hard-featured man sounded interested now.

"Duo Maxwell."

"Ah yes, I read a report on him, a rifleman isn't he?"

"Indeed my lord."

"Very well, since he is at present considered dead by the English, his miraculous return should cover up any oddities that he is still alive, people would be grateful just to have him back."

"Yes my lord, he is after all, an exceptional shot."

"Very well then Yuy, I have trusted your judgement before and you have not let me down, so I will trust you again. See that Maxwell becomes faithful to the French army. And if he refuses…" Bonaparte glanced down at his paperwork before looking up at his silent Captain, "He will not live to see another day past the one he renounces us." 

"Very good sir."

"Dismissed."

***************

"Wufei!!?? Wufeeeeeii? CHANG WUFEI!!!"

Quatre suddenly found himself with a curved sword at his throat. "AH!! I only came to wake you up, we're on the move again."

"Sorry Winner, in my state of waking up, I led myself to believe you were one of the enemy…" Wufei continued to talk as he swiftly packed his bags and dismantled his tent, muttering all the while.

Quatre just watched quietly a small smile on his lips as he listened to his friend's ranting and explanations. 

It did not take long to pack and dismantle the tent, over the past few weeks they had become very good at a swift move, always having to be on the ball to catch up with another platoon or attack a French camp on short notice. 

As they were riding the conversation turned to Duo. "Wufei?"

"What Winner?"

Quatre fiddled with his reins, looking down at his horse's mane. "Do you ever get the feeling Duo's still alive somewhere?"

This statement got him a blank look. "No."

"Well, I do…and…I keep having these dreams…"

"Winner, it is probably because you have been grieving so hard for the braided baka. Because you think about his death so much, it has infused in your dreams."

"Wufei, don't you even care that Duo's dead? You haven't even mourned him have you?" Quatre's eyes grew angry, with a hint of unbearable sadness, "Didn't you even think of him as a friend? Because he thought of you as one."

Wufei rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking tired and old, far older than his years in fact. "Yes Winner, I miss him, he was my friend, but I am also aware that if at least one of us does not stay strong, the whole platoon will fall apart. Look around you." He indicated the rest of the men riding with them, "Since Duo died, their morale has decreased rapidly, there is no longer anyone to make them laugh with ridiculous jokes, no one to make the best of a bad situation, no one to keep them going. I may not be much, but I have to keep us all together, for our sake, for _Duo's_ sake. Think how he'd feel if he came back and saw us all like this."

Quatre's eyes softened, "You are right Wufei, I am sorry to blame you like this, it is wrong of me."

Wufei suddenly smiled, a genuine smile, not the strained one he had been wearing for the past few weeks. "You are forgiven Winner, we are all allowed to take or anger out on someone, it is human."

*************

"Trowa?" Heero looked at his old time friend and comrade, "you know what the situation is concerning Maxwell?" A silent nod was his affirmative.

"Good, keep watching him, I need reports on his behaviour…" He paused, almost reluctant to say the next part, "And take good care of him, don't let him be harmed by anyone, or I will want to know why."

This sentence forced a smile from his companion, albeit a small one. "Yuy, is there something you're not telling me here?"

Heero glanced up from where he had been preparing to mount his horse, "No. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just you've never actually been concerned with anyone's safety before, not even your own."

"Hn. I am never in any real danger."

Trowa smiled again and laid an arm on the stoic captain's arm. "I think you're in very great danger Yuy."

"Of what?"

"That I will leave for you to discover."

Heero glared at his friend for a moment before turning away. "If you have to move camp while I am away, do not hesitate to do so, the English must not capture my lord. It was a great risk for him to come to the front anyway. Do not wait for me, I will be able to track you."

"Yes sir." Trowa saluted smartly then held out his hand to shake Heero's, "be careful my friend, the English may be foolhardy, but they are not completely stupid, be careful when you locate them."

"Concern Trowa?" Heero's eyes sparkled slightly in the starlight, "Worried for a comrade like me?"

"No sir, just worried how news that you had been captured or killed would affect someone else."

"Hn." And with that Heero mounted his horse and headed in the direction of the distant mountains.

**************

In another part of the camp, Duo quietly blew out his candle, plunging his tent into darkness. _I wonder if anyone believes I'm not dead?_ He thought, a wave of 'homesickness washing over him, _would they even care?_ His thoughts continued along this path for a while before turning to different things.

He lay still in the darkness for about an hour, before getting up and opening the tent flap. Carefully he sat down on the grass outside, looking up at the stars until he was sleepy and cold enough to try returning to bed.

His last thought before he fell into a deep sleep was, _wonder where Captain Yuy is…_

To Be Continued…

[1] I have absolutely NO CLUE what Napoleon looked like, so, just imagine him like I described, or however you want. 

A/N: YAY!!!! I am so happy, I managed to write all this is one day, and it's not too bad…right? Um, okay, if you didn't like it, feel no sudden need to answer that question. Oh and just in case some of you get the wrong idea, Quatre and Wufei are just good friends…unless you want a rather weird pairing, in which case I'm sure I could stick some 4+5 in, never written it before, but there's a first time for everything.

Daniella Duley. 

****


End file.
